Molly Robinson
Molly Robinson (1937-2013) was a suspect in The Final Journey (Case #23) and the victim in Dog Eat Dog'' ''(Case #31). Profile Molly was a 76 year old woman with medium grey hair and green eyes. She weighed 165 lbs and her blood type was A-. Molly wore red lipstick and a blue dress with pollen spilled on it. Molly was shown to carry Poochikin on her left shoulder. It is known that Molly liked gardening and wore Alligator shoes. Role in Case(s) Molly was the grandmother of Lily Robinson, who was the girlfriend and the killer of the victim, Daniel Taylor. After Gertrude Piccadilly told the team that Daniel had dinner in her tea parlour with a mysterious person the day before his death, the team quickly searched the victim's table and found Molly's fingerprints on a cup of tea. This made the team go interrogate Molly about the victim. Later, the team found a torn note in the victim's attic. After piercing it back together, they learned that it was a note written by Molly to Daniel. It read, "I know your plans. You'd better leave my beloved Lily out of them. She will never go with you!" After reading this, the team again called in Molly, who said that she had indeed sent that note to Daniel, and for that reason, she met with the victim in the tea parlor. She explained that Daniel wanted to go to Australia with Lily, but she didn't want this to happen, since Lily was like her daughter and she didn't want her granddaughter to leave her. Molly also said that she believed that her granddaughter loved the city as much as she did, but she was starting to get afraid that Lily would relent as she loved Daniel a lot. Murder Details Molly and her dog, who had participated in the annual Dog Pageant competition, were found dead in the Dog Peagant arena. They died during the obstacle course with no visible wound on their bodies. Upon autopsy, Nathan discovered that Molly and Poochikin had died the same way. Both of them had eaten a poisoned carrot cupcake which caused food poisoning and the death of the victims. Judging by the quality of the icing and the fact that the poison was virtually undetectable, Nathan found out that the killer had great cooking skills. Killer and Motives Molly, along with her dog, was poisoned by one of her competitors, Margaret Littlewood. Margaret had mixed poison with a cupcake to kill Molly's dog because it was her biggest competitor and she wanted to win the competition at any cost since her grandchildren never visited her and this competition was her opportunity to shine. But unfortunately, both Molly and Poochikin ate the poisoned cupcake and died in the middle of the Dog Pageant's obstacle course. Margaret had also killed the dogs of Gertrude Piccadilly and James Savage, who competed in this competition as well. She then again used the poisoned cupcake to kill officer Jones so that she would not get caught and arrested. Since Jones became sick, he could not do further investigation and was replaced by Ramirez. After being sentenced by Judge Hall to life in jail with parole legibility in 15 years, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which recovered Jones. She also asked the police to give Jones her secret book of recipes, and her dog, Astrid so that he could take care of it and enter the Dog Pageant competition. Trivia *Molly, Salvador Cordero, and Delsin Peota appeared as suspects in one case before they were murdered in the final case of their respective districts. **Molly is the only victim who did not appear in the Additional Investigation chapter of the case she was a suspect in. *Molly is the oldest victim in Grimsborough at 76 years of age. *In her mugshot, Molly's pollen stain is different. Case Appearances *The Final Journey (Case #23) *Dog Eat Dog (Case #31) Molly.png|Molly, as she appeared in The Final Journey. Molly's Body.png|Molly's body. Molly's Dog.png|Poochikin, Molly's dog. 31 margaretjail.png|Margaret Littlewood, Molly's killer. Molly robinson case 23.jpg OG_SUS_23_602.jpg Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters